Lego Super Mario Bros: The Video Game
This is the first game for the Lego Mario series. The hub is the Mushroom Kingdom Plot When Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and Luigi, Mario and Toad team up to rescue them and find the lost gold bricks scattered throughout the kingdom. Levels The Billionth Kidnapping When Bowser attempts to kidnap Peach, Mario and Luigi rush to stop him, but fail. Characters: Mario, Luigi Boss: Bowser Pursuit Through the Mushrooms Mario and Toad chase after the airship carrying Peach and Luigi Characters: Mario, Toad Boss: Larry Koopa Treasure Trove Island Mario goes to the lair of his rival, Wario, to ask him for help in defeating Bowser. Characters: Mario, Toad Bosses: Wario, Waluigi Saddle Up With Yoshi When Mario and crew get to the next island, they utilize the help of Yoshi to free the island from its cruel ruler Donkey Kong! Donkey Kong holds the key to Skyworld, which is the only passage to Bowser's Castle Characters: Mario, Toad, Wario, Waluigi, Yoshi Boss: Donkey Kong Whirl on the Ice Kamek orders Bowser's troops to close in on Mario and his team. Can Mario and crew successfully drive karts across the dangerous frozen landscape? Characters: Mario, Toad, Wario, Walugi Vehicles: Karts Escape from the Castle Luigi and Peach hatch an escape plan. Luigi makes it, but Peach is caught! Characters: Luigi, Peach Deserted Bowser and Donkey Kong team up to face Mario. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi have ditched Mario, but Luigi has joined him. Together, the brothers must trek through the desert and overcome Bowser's and Donkey Kong's army! Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad Boss: Diddy Kong Wario's World When Wario ditched Mario, he took the key to Skyworld with him! Mario must go to Wario's volcanic hideout to get it back! Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad Bosses: Wario, Waluigi Vehicles: Karts Bowser Jr's Outrageous Airship Mario and Luigi's trek across Skyworld is rudely interruped when Bowser Jr arrives with an airship bigger than anything seen before! Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad Boss: Bowser Jr's Personal Craft The Cursed Caves Bowser Jr kidnaps Toad and traps him in Donkey Kong's tower! The door can only be opened by magic, so Mario goes on a dangerous quest through Kamek's caves to steal his staff! Characters: Mario, Luigi Boss: Kamek The Strangely Familiar Climb Mario and Luigi, reunited with Yoshi, break into Donkey Kong's tower. However, Yoshi has some unexpected news: Princess Peach is being held in the tower along with Toad! Characters: Mario, Luigi, Yoshi Boss: Donkey Kong Spaced Out Peach was actually a dummy! Donkey Kong then uses the last of his strength to fling Mario into space!! Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi The Lava Plains Mario and crew make their way into Bowser's kingdom! As a last resort, Bowser Jr. summons the great lava monster from the deep! Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi Boss: Lava Monster Storming the Fortress Reaching Bowser's castle, Mario and his team break in! Characters: Mario, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi Boss: Bowser The Not-so-Final Battle Having rescued Peach, Mario thinks it is over. But Bowser returns, this time having access to all Mario's powerups! Characters: Mario, Peach, Luigi, Toad, Yoshi Boss: Bowser Characters *Mario (abilities: access powerups) *Luigi (double jump) *Toad (runs fast, can go through chutes) *Wario (super strength, can smash walls) *Waluigi (invent items, stomp things in ground) *Yoshi (flutter jump, eat enemies) *Peach (floats) *Bowser (breathes fire, super strength) *Donkey Kong (super strength, climbing) *Diddy Kong (marksmanship, glide on jetpack) *Kamek (magic) *Bowser Jr. *Larry Koopa *Wendy Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images